Currently, an electrical connection device commonly used in the field generally includes: a stiffener, extending upward to form a pivoting portion; a load plate, being a cover body made of a metal material, and covering above the stiffener, in which one end of the load plate is movably connected to the pivoting portion, and the other end of the load plate is capable of freely rotating relative to the pivoting portion, so as to achieve closing and opening of the load plate and the stiffener; a socket, located below the chip module, in which a plurality of conductive terminals are disposed in the socket to contact pins of the chip module so as to transfer signals; a fixing member, fixedly disposed on the load plate, in which the fixing member is used for fixing the chip module, and contact between the chip module and the socket is achieved through rotation of the load plate; and a pressing member, for pressing the load plate to be closed on the stiffener. As the socket has been soldered to the circuit board in advance, during assembly of the chip module, the chip module can be fixedly connected to the socket by simply fixing the chip module to the fixing member, connecting the fixing member to the load plate, closing the load plate and using the pressing member to press the load plate.
Through such an electrical connection device, the chip module is connected to the fixing member, the fixing member is fitted to the load plate, and the load plate is rotated to enable the chip module to contact the socket, so that when the fixing member is mounted to the load plate, the fixing member and the load plate are not fixed in place, or when the load plate is closed on the stiffener, the fixing member slides relative to the load plate, leading to inaccurate alignment between the pin of the chip module and the conductive terminal, thereby affecting the electrical connection function of the electrical connection device.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.